I Found The Lyrics for Ooh Las Vegas
by Tartan Faeries
Summary: Revised version and R/H shippers as always are welcome! Very welcome! R/R if you want.


Note: This is basically the original story revised. I went over my mistakes etc. The TF would like to take this chance to point out there's, I'm Luce and I wrote this one and Caz came up with the title! Please R/R and R/H shippers keep your fingers crossed cause we all know it will happen! More fics in the pipeline…if you really want them!!

R/H fluff. Harry locks them in a classroom at the beginning of the Christmas holidays. What will have happened when the doors next open? First fanfic so be brutal! 

The door slammed and locked. Ron whirled around, aware of another presence in the room and aware of his lack of wand. He backed up against a wall, heart pounding somewhere in his throat. The door swung open. Harry stuck a hand in and cried "Lumos Igniti" The flame torches that were placed along the walls lit. Harry winked at Ron and bowed out, locking the door behind him.

Ron mouthed wordlessly at the door. It was the 23rd of December, first night of the holidays and he was locked in the Transfiguration classroom. He remembered the other presence. He turned round.

"Uh… hi" he mumbled

"Hi." replied Hermione quietly. They caught each others eye and grinned sheepishly. Soon they were both laughing. 

"I'll kill them!" said Ron, shaking his head.

"Why? Are you sorry you're here?" asked Hermione soberly sounding hurt.

"Well it's the first night of the holidays and I'm stuck...." Ron trailed off. "Nooo! Not like that! It's just..."

"Just what?" spat Hermione.

"Well...we never seem to get along anymore." he said ruefully. He looked at the expression on Hermione's face. The words had hit home.

***

"You like him!" insisted Ginny. Hermione flushed.

"I...I don't!" she retorted feebly. What is there to LIKE like anyway? Except his eyes...the way he laughs... the way he looks at me when he's angry...

Oh dear. Hermione had it bad.

***

"You like her!" said harry loudly in amazement.

"SHUT UP! So what if I do? And keep your voice down." muttered Ron looking round the Great Hall. He kicked the carpet with a toe. He sighed. He did like her... he liked her eyes...her laugh and the way she looked when she was annoyed and ... and ...

"She's crazy about you." said Harry and lightly squeezed his shoulder whilst confidently walking away. Ron sighed. He had it bad.

***

They both snapped back to reality. By now they were only too aware of their pyjamas. Hermione's were a purple flannel affair covered with an old tartan dressing gown. To top it all off were her sheep slippers. Ron's crimson bed socks and paisley pyjamas were a sight for sore eyes particularly with his snot green dressing gown. They both noticed each other looking and smiled again. Hermione crossed the room to the teacher's desk and pulled herself up to sit comfortably cross-legged on it. Ron stood awkwardly hands in his pockets trying to find something to say. There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry Ron" said Hermione suddenly jumping down from the desk.

"What? Why?" 

"I'm sorry I'm so hard to get along with," she said walking over towards him.

"I'm not exactly a dream either," admitted Ron ruefully.

"You know you're one of my best friends don't you Ron?" asked Hermione earnestly, taking hold of his right forearm. 

"Yeah, course...same here with you I mean." said Ron hurriedly, catching a glimpse of Hermione's beaming face. Ron smiled too and lost in the moment they hugged. Hermione leaned against Ron's chest and sighed.

Ron closed his eyes and touched her hair gently. He bent his head and kissed the top of her head. Before they had time to contemplate a blackboard eraser fell to the ground with a clatter and they sprang apart. Both were flustered.

"Uh...friends?" asked Ron offering his hand.

"Yeah. Friends" agreed Hermione grasping his hand then as if only just realising what she was doing dropping it. They both looked away.

"Hermione…" asked Ron tentatively.

"Yes?" she eagerly replied.

"Do you still see Krum?" 

"OH RON!" she sighed exasperatedly.

"OK, OK doesn't matter." he said hurriedly mentally kicking himself.

"The answer Ron, is no. No I don't." said Hermione firmly looking at him.

"Oh.... uh..." YES! YES! Thought Ron.

"Because..." began Hermione then seemed to think better of it.

"Because...?" asked Ron eagerly.

"Because I… I.... I" she suddenly moved towards him and brought her face up to his till they were just inches away then... she pulled away and fell into a chair, head in her hands.

Ron stood awkwardly again for a moment then pulled up a chair beside her and slowly put a comforting arm round her. She looked up at him and he leaned towards her and gently did what the only think left do was. He kissed her. The kiss lasted seconds and when they pulled back. Ron gazed at her and let her fingers entwine with his other (free) hand. She then leaned forwards and kissed him and this time their kiss deepened. After a while they broke apart and Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and led him towards the door. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and proceeded to produce her wand and tap the lock open. 

"Alohomora!" 

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" asked Ron. "Not that I'm complaining." he added as they wandered back to the common room. 

Hermione laughed. 

"Things needed to be done." she answered with a wise air around her. 

In the common room the embers of the fire glowed red and as they reached the doors that led to the dormitories. Ron pulled her close for one last kiss. As they stood there Harry stood up from where he was sitting and smiling punched Ron lightly on the shoulder which caused Ron and Hermione to break apart. Hermione blushed and Ron looked at Harry triumphantly as if to say, "I did it!"

"Time for bed Casanova.," said Harry grinning and pushing Ron in the direction of the stairs. Ron turned round. 

"Goodnight..." he said softly to Hermione. 

"Goodnight,"

No Harry Potter characters belong to me and neither do any part of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are the products of the mind of JK Rowling. And this story is by **Luce** one half of the Tartan Faeries.


End file.
